The Lego Movie 2 Videogame
| released = macOS | genre = Action-adventure, Sandbox | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }}The Lego Movie 2 Videogame is a Lego-themed action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Based on the 2019 film The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, it is a direct sequel to The Lego Movie Videogame, released on February 26, 2019, shortly after the film's release, for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows. It was later released on macOS on March 14, 2019. Gameplay The game borrows from Lego Worlds, and has new additional characters and refined combat mechanics, as well as those from the first game. Worlds and characters from both films are featured in the game. Players create various structures in order to access new levels. A "Galactic Adventures" DLC expansion pack was made available on April 18, 2019 featuring three levels that expand further on certain plot moments from the film, such as Future Emmet's rise to becoming Rex Dangervest and Mayhem helping out the members of the Justice League. Cultural references and links to the first Lego Movie Despite following the same plot of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, there are many bonus story elements that relate to the first film: the main locations from The Lego Movie, such as The Old West, Middle Zealand, and the original Bricksburg (which is dubbed "Classic Bricksburg") return. In the loading screen that is shown when characters are travelling to other planets, they are seen falling through an infinite-like hole with flashes of Lego pieces of all colors, referencing Emmet's initial perishing from the Lego universe and entering the real world in the first movie. Development It was officially announced on November 27, 2018 that The Lego Movie Videogame would be getting a sequel, just like The Lego Movie, though internet based claims that the game was already in development surfaced several weeks prior. Voice cast A. J. Locascio, who voiced Emmet in The Lego Movie: 4D – A New Adventure, was cast to voice Emmet in the game, although he has no dialogue other than exclamations and utterances. Jessica DiCicco reprises her role as Lucy from The Lego Movie Videogame. Release The game was released worldwide on February 26, 2019, two weeks after the release of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows. Marketing The game's first trailer was released on January 23, 2019. Around that time, the game was temporarily available for early access. References External links * Category:2019 video games Category:Lego video games Category:The Lego Movie video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Xbox One games Category:Windows games Category:Dystopian video games Category:Video games based on films Category:Post-apocalyptic video games Category:Video games scored by Matthew Margeson Category:Video games scored by Terence Blanchard Category:Video games scored by Dominic Lewis Category:Video games scored by Giorgio Moroder Category:Video games scored by Stephen Hilton Category:Video games scored by John Jennings Boyd